1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to providing a display apparatus and a method for video calling thereof, and more particularly, to providing a display apparatus which performs video calling with an external apparatus and a method for video calling thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As communication technology develops, and cameras are used in display apparatuses, a video calling function has been provided to recent display apparatuses. Therefore, a user may perform video calling with a family member or a friend through a large screen display apparatus.
However, although related art display apparatuses provide a video calling function, a camera of the related art display apparatus captures only a preset area. Therefore, the same position and the same size are provided to a user when performing video calling.
Therefore, if a display apparatus and a user are distant from each other, the user may appear to be small, and if the user is close to the display apparatus, a face of the user may appear to be too large.
Also, an image having the same position and the same size at all times is provided. Therefore, if one person is captured, the number of unnecessary areas increases in the image except for the area of the image that contains the captured person. If the image of a plurality of persons is to be captured, all of the plurality of persons may not appear in the image, or an uncomfortable pose may be required to capture all of the plurality of persons.